Devil's Spawn
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Tras la desaparición de un hombre, una misteriosa niña con un pasado algo extraño aparece en el Devil May Cry pidiendo ayuda para rescatar a su desaparecido padre, un investigador que viajo a Fortuna. Pero, ¿que secretos encierra esa desaparición? ¿Tiene algo que ver con las recientes muertes que ha habido en la ciudad?
1. Prologo

_Un hombre vestido al estilo de investigador privado paseaba por las ruinas de Fortuna durante el atardecer, miraba a todos lados como si buscase algo en concreto y de vez en cuando se acercaba a una pared y la golpeaba suavemente, buscando quizás algo que a simple vista no podía ver._

_Al cabo de un rato el hombre se sentó en una de las ruinas que bien pudo ser antes el retazo de una fuente pero que ahora, después de que la ciudad fuese atacada por un grupo de demonios, el hijo de Sparda hiciese su aparición y con el líder religioso enloquecido no era nada. Todo había quedado desolado y abandonado a la suerte del tiempo y la naturaleza, la gente había huido y ya no quería volver._

_El desconocido se froto la frente y resoplo en señal de cansancio, saco un block de notas y lo estuvo mirando hasta que apunto algo, se levanto y camino hasta llegar a lo que quedaba del castillo de Fortuna._

_Sabía que ese lugar ya no encerraba ni peligro ni misterio alguno para muchos, pero él tenía que entrar, el saber le urgía y necesitaba conocer todo lo que había acontecido allí, ¿y qué mejor manera que ir al mismo lugar, al epicentro de los hechos, e investigar a fondo?_

_Paseo por el castillo durante horas, el patio, la galería, el comedor e incluso el cementerio, investigo y analizo todo lo que podía, a no ser que el deterioro del lugar le impidiese pasar. Pero solo había un lugar al que estaba interesado de ir._

_El laboratorio subterráneo de Agnus._

_El hombre se había documentado lo suficiente como para tener una ligera idea de lo que sucedió en ese lugar, su curiosidad científica fue lo que le había llevado a la ciudad y también a allí._

_Una de las primeras cosas que comprobó antes de decidir el viaje fue que los cazadores de demonios se hubiesen encargado de limpiar la zona, por suerte para él eso había sucedido, por lo que podía andar a sus anchas sin que su vida peligrase._

_O eso creía él._

_Mientras investigaba los archivos que habían permanecido allí no noto como algo entre las sombras le acechaba y observaba, listo para atacar en cualquier momento._

_El hombre no vio venir a las sombras que se le echaron encima y lo arrastraron fuera del laboratorio pese a oponer resistencia._

_Lo único que quedaron fueron sus gritos en eco por el castillo y un relicario que cayó al suelo y dejo al descubierto la foto de una niña en su medallón._


	2. Cada misión tiene su inicio

_Dos semanas después_

El Devil May Cry se encontraba, como de costumbre, habitado solamente por su dueño Dante que jugaba al billar con Lady y Trish, Nero no se encontraba en la ciudad, por lo que sabía Vergil, su padre que en esos momentos se encontraba tumbado en el sofá leyendo, él chico había salido con Kyrie y no volvería hasta el día siguiente, mientras la pequeña Patty Lowell limpiaba por sexta vez en menos de una semana todo el local.

-Oh Dante -dijo Patty sacando un trozo de pizza enmohecido de debajo del sofá sin esconder una mueca de asco- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan descuidado?

-Me pregunto cómo acabo la pizza allí abajo -comento Trish a Lady.

-Seguramente estaría borracho -le respondió la otra.

Vergil ahogo una risita tras el libro que leía.

-Vosotras dos cerrad el pico y Vergil, como te rías voy a ponerte ese libro de sombrero de copa-espeto Dante.

La respuesta de su hermano fue dejar el libro a un lado y lanzarle una de sus miradas desafiantes que fueron interceptadas de inmediato por las mujeres.

-Ahora no Vergil -le dijo Lady adivinando las intenciones del cazador oscuro.

-No sé que ves en él -observo Dante.

-Y yo no sé porque sigo empeñada en dejarte dinero que no me vas a devolver -replico la cazadora de ojos bicolores.

-¡No es mi culpa que apenas tenga misiones y encima me paguen una miseria! -exclamo él.

-¿Y de quien es la culpa de que no te paguen lo que mereces? -le pregunto ella.

-De la gente que es muy agarrada -contesto él.

-¡De ti pedazo de bruto! -le riño Lady- Te pagarían mas si hicieses bien tu trabajo en vez de hacerlo y de paso llevarte todo lo que pilles por delante.

-No es mi culpa que las cosas se rompan con tanta facilidad -observo Dante encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te esfuerces Mary -le dijo Vergil- siempre tiene una escusa para todo, ha sido así de toda la vida.

-¡Cállate amargado! -exclamo Dante.

-¿A quién llamas amargado, inútil de mierda? -le pregunto Vergil levantándose del sofá.

-¡Pero no pises el suelo que acabo de fregar! -exclamo Patty.

-A callar pesada -le espeto Vergil a Patty.

-Deja a la niña en paz -le dijo Dante- el problema lo tienes conmigo, no con ella.

-Mi problema comenzó el dia en que naciste -le explico Vergil.

-Ya estamos -susurro Trish.

-¿Los páramos o dejamos que hagan el tonto un rato? -le pregunto Lady en el mismo tono.

-Dejemos que se digan lo mucho que se odian durante un rato -le dijo Trish.

-Si mejor -afirmo Lady- así con suerte Vergil se cansa y me duerme toda la noche.

Ambas mujeres observaron a los gemelos discutir entre ellos, la escena se les antojaba cómica, Dante estaba gritando con el palo del billar en la mano y Vergil encerrado en el sofá sin poder pisar el suelo.

-Esto va para largo -dijo Trish- voy a salir de compras, ¿te apuntas?

-¿No pasara nada si los dejamos a solas? -le pregunto la otra.

-Patty sabe que si las cosas se ponen feas solo tiene que darme un toque -le explico la rubia.

-Entonces me apunto -acepto la morena.

Trish se acerco al escritorio de Dante y trasteo por los cajones hasta sacar un sobre.

-Invita Dante -le dijo sacando unos cuantos billetes de este.

Las mujeres se marcharon dejando a ambos hermanos discutiendo en el local bajo la vigilancia de una niña humana.

Volvieron un par de horas más tarde y vieron que todo seguía igual, salvo porque Patty ya no estaba limpiando sino viendo una de sus novelas acompañada de una chiquilla un poco mas mayor que ella que miraba a los gemelos discutir con una extraña mezcla en la cara de diversión e impaciencia.

-Vosotros dos -dijo Lady- basta ya, sois como críos, ¿no veis que hay visita en el local? -añadió señalando a la misteriosa niña.

Dante dejo de pelear con su hermano y observo a la invitada, su hermano hizo lo mismo.

-¿Cuándo ha llegado? -pregunto Dante.

-Yo la he visto entrar -le contesto su hermano- pero imagine que era amiga de tu pequeña humana.

-Se llama Patty, Vergil -le recordó Dante.

-Lo que sea -dijo el otro con un gesto de suficiencia- no me interesa aprenderme el nombre de tan molesta criatura.

-Perdona -dijo Lady a la niña en un tono afable- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Te has perdido?

La niña clavo sus ojos color lavanda en los de la mujer, protegidos aun por las gafas que llevaba para ocultarlos.

-No -negó en un tono glacial que la hizo estremecer.

-¡Es una nueva clienta! -exclamo Patty.

-Lo siento pero no hago de niñera -le dijo Dante.

-No vengo por eso -replico la niña.

-Pues no tomo trabajos dados por una niña -replico de nuevo- paso de buscar muñecas perdidas o de rescatar gatitos.

La niña se levanto del sofá y se planto delante del hijo de Sparda.

-Solo te diré una palabra -le dijo- Fortuna.

* * *

**Si, he vuelto y esta vez con una fic.**

**Tenia muchas ganas de hacer una fic de DMC y esta idea vino a mi cabeza hace tiempo. No sé, espero que os guste!**

**Y como siempre Devil May Cry no me pertenece a mi, es de Capcom, solo lo que pase en esta fic y el personaje de la niña cuyo nombre rebelare en el siguiente cap) es de mi invención. **


	3. Puesta a punto

Un momento de silencio reino en la sala, el eco resonaba aun con la voz de la niña mencionando Fortuna.

Dante sin duda era el más sorprendido de todos, seguido quizás por Trish y Lady, ya que ellos tres comprendía lo que había sucedido allí.

-¿Fortuna? -pregunto una desconcertada Patty que sentía haber pasado a segundo plano son comprender lo que sucedía- ¿Eso que es Dante? Danteeee, ¡no me ignores!

-¿Qué tienes que ver tu con ese lugar? -le pregunto Trish- ¿Eras parte del culto a Sparda?

-¿Yo? No -negó ella- no tengo nada que ver con ese lugar ni con demonios.

-¿Entonces como sabes lo que es? -le pregunto Dante.

La niña se sentó en el escritorio cruzando sus piernas de una forma muy masculina para una niña de su edad.

-Es por mi padre -les explico- él…bueno, ha desaparecido.

-¿Tu padre es cazador? -le pregunto Lady.

-No que yo sepa -le contesto ella.

-¿Cómo se llama? -le pregunto de nuevo la mujer- Quizás le conozca, tú no has tenido porque saber a lo que tu padre se dedica.

-Se llama Jeff Mars -le contesto la niña- y yo Ren.

-¿Qué clase de nombre es Ren? -le pregunto Vergil extrañado- ¿es que los humanos no piensan al nombrar a sus hijos?

-Vergil y Dante no son precisamente unos nombres muy normales -replico ella- pero en mi caso es un apodo, me llamo Hope.

-Muy bien Ren -le dijo Dante- vamos a jugar un juego, tú me dices todo lo que sepas, sin omitir detalle y yo decido que hacer. Empieza por contarnos sobre tu padre y evita aburrirme, si el trabajo no me interesa te largaras sin dar mucho por saco, ¿lo entiendes?

Mientras Dante hablaba, Ren no parecía hacerle mucho caso, jugueteando con algún mecho de su oscuro cabello, pero cuando el caza demonios dejo de hablar ella lo miro y comenzó su relato.

-Mi padre es investigador, de esos privados, nada relacionado con demonios, pero si que le gusta el tema, o sea, tiene muchos libros sobre demonología y posesiones, es muy aficionado a eso, de hecho, por su culpa se me la historia de su padre de tal forma que podría narrarla y no me equivocaría. Vivimos cerca del lugar donde se han encontrado los cadáveres de esas mujeres…

-¿Las chicas mutiladas? -le pregunto Dante.

-Esas, a las que le faltaba la sangre y tenía un símbolo raro grabado en el pecho -afirmo ella- mi padre comento que parecían de un culto a algún demonio antiguo.

-Oye, ¿y tu madre que opina de todo esto? -le pregunto Lady.

-¿Madre? -le pregunto ella extrañada- No tengo, al menos no la conozco.

-Así que no tienes a nadie que te cuide ahora -comento Trish.

-Me da igual quien me cuide -replico Ren- quiero a mi padre y para ello aun tengo que seguir contando.

-Continua -le dijo Vergil.

-Bueno, pues eso mi padre empezó a investigar el símbolo -les explico- y creo que lo encontró pero no me dijo que significaba aunque recuerdo que se puso pálido y me dio la sensación de que lo conocía.

-¿Y tú no? -le pregunto Dante.

-A mi no me suena de nada -respondió ella- un par de días después papa recibió una llamada y me dijo que tenía que salir, que tenía que irse a Fortuna pero que no tardaría más de una semana. Y eso fue hace dos semanas, ¡le tiene que haber pasado algo!

-Tenemos que preguntarle al crio si sabe algo sobre si Fortuna ha vuelto a ser invadida por demonios -comento Dante a su hermano.

-¡No hay tiempo! -replico ella.

-Vuelve a tu casa -le dijo Dante- no puedo hacer nada por ti hasta saber a que me enfrento. Tu padre puede estar muerto ya.

-Que encantador -replico ella- yo de aquí no me voy hasta tener a mi padre conmigo.

-Mira que eres terca -gruño Dante- lárgate esto no es una guardería.

-¡Tengo 13 años, no necesito que me cuides! -exclamo ella.

-Cuidado, que ya puedes irte de juerga tu solita -ironizo él- tengo otro caso así que lárgate, me molestas.

Como respuesta Ren se bajo del escritorio y se sentó junto a Patty en el sofá, lanzándole una mirada a Dante que venía a decir que no se iba a mover del lugar.

-Ignorarla -dijo Dante restándole importancia al asunto- Trish, ¿Qué sabes de lo otro?

-Poco -admitió la demonio- solo sé que todas chicas eran vírgenes.

-La sangre de una virgen es muy preciada -comento Vergil- la pueden usar en ritos demoniacos o para abrir portales o para despertar a algún demonio.

-¿Insinúas que es probable que estén usando sangre de virgen para atraer a un demonio? -pregunto Lady.

-Si no me equivoco, cosa que no suele pasar -comento el cazador oscuro- tendremos serios problemas si no detenemos esto.

-Si pero no puedo dejar que esta se quede eternamente aquí -dijo Dante lanzando una mirada a Ren.

-Solo se me ocurre que nos dividamos -le dijo su hermano.

-Bien, Trish, yo y el chico nos vamos a Fortuna -le dijo el otro- a ti y Lady os dejo lo otro, reconozco que si aparece otra chica tu serias capaz de descubrir que es ese símbolo antes que yo.

-Por supuesto -sonrío Vergil con arrogancia- no tienes mis conocimientos.

-Pues eso haremos -dijo Lady- nosotros nos vamos ya. Te mantendremos informado si descubrimos algo.

-Buena suerte -les dijo Trish.

-Buena suerte a vosotros -le dijo la de ojos bicolores.

En cuanto la pareja abandono el local Dante y Trish miraron a ambas niñas con resignación.

-No me pagan por ser niñera -comento Dante fastidiado.

* * *

**Buenas aqui estoy con otro cap! **

**Primero gracias por los follows, favs y review, me animan a seguir con esta fic, y siento no contestar a las review soy lerda y no recuerdo como se hacia, pero en serio, muchas gracias por vuestras palabras!**

**En fin, espero que os guste el cap, yo lo veo algo rollo pero la accion empieza a partir de ahora!**


	4. Investigación ( Parte 1)

A primera hora de la mañana todo el mundo se puso en marcha.

Tras recordar lo que cada uno debía de hacer y tras varias protestas de Ren porque tenía que quedarse en local y de Nero a quien le había tocado cuidar de las niñas, salieron a trabajar. Aunque primero de todo se aseguraron de que Fortuna estuviese vacía, según el chico no había demonio alguno allí así que desconocían lo que se había llevado a Jeff Mars.

A Vergil le habían encargado investigar junto a Lady las muertes de aquellas chicas. Mientras él pasaba la mañana encerrado en la biblioteca con un dibujo del símbolo que las muertas tenían marcado para poder averiguar su origen, Lady había ido a preguntar por las chicas al depósito de cadáveres.

Tras hacerse pasar por investigadora privada contratada por una de las familias el forense le enseño el cuerpo de la última chica. Lady chasqueo la lengua al verla, era un poco mas mayor que Ren, no llegaría a los dieciocho, con una nube de pecas en su lívida cara y pelo rojo como el fuego y demasiado pálida y maltrecha.

-Se llamaba Brianna Maxwell -le dijo el forense- diecisiete años, fue a clases de piano y no volvió a su casa, la encontraron dos días después. Según la autopsia murió desangrada, de hecho, apenas queda rastro de sangre en ella, como las otras cinco. Sea quien sea el que hace esto….sabe lo que se hace, no hay muestras de tortura, salvo en las muecas y tobillos.

-La mantenían atada -observo la mujer.

-Pero no hay indicios de violencia en ella, ni de agresión sexual -le explico el hombre- de hecho, por el contenido de su estomago ni siquiera paso hambre.

-¿Para qué prodigarle mimos si luego la vas a matar? -se pregunto ella en voz alta.

-Bueno -dijo el hombre- también como las otras tenia una marca pero con un símbolo diferente, nunca es igual.

El forense destapo un poco más a la chica, mostrando su pecho, y en él una marca grabada en su piel, en el centro de un circulo había una extraña letra, no le pareció griega ni hebrea, saco una foto con el móvil, quizás Vergil sabría el origen.

-¿Necesita algo más? -le pregunto el hombre.

-Su opinión -le dijo ella- sobre esto, ¿Qué cree que está pasando aquí?

-No sabría decirle -contesto el hombre- todo tiene pinta a que es una secta…pero quiero creer que el mundo no esta tan loco.

-Créame -le dijo Lady antes de salir del lugar- he visto cosas peores.

Mientras tanto Dante y Trish habían llegado a Fortuna.

Todo estaba en una inusual calma, como Nero les había dicho no había ninguna alma en la ciudad, pero ambos tenían la experiencia suficiente como para saber qué lugar más pacífico del mundo podía esconder el peor de los peligros.

-¿Por dónde quieres comenzar? -le pregunto Trish a Dante.

-Ese hombre adoraba todo lo que tenía que ver con lo sobrenatural - comento Dante- ¿a que habría venido aquí?

-Bueno -observo la rubia- esta ciudad fue el escenario de una batalla donde hubieron muchos demonios y donde uno de los hijos de Sparda peleo. Yo empezaría a dar una vuelta por la ciudad y luego investigar el castillo, es obvio que iría allí.

Dante estuvo de acuerdo así que los dos iniciaron la marcha por las ruinas de Fortuna, pero no encontraron nada útil, no había ni rastro de que alguien hubiese estado recientemente por allí.

-Es una mierda que haya llovido -gruño Dante- si había rastros de sangre o pisadas se han perdido.

-Estás dando por hecho que se perdió aquí -le recordó Trish- aun nos queda el castillo.

Y allí fueron, tras visitar todas las salas posibles y no dar con nada, bajaron al laboratorio de Agnus.

-Así que era donde trabajaba el tartamudo y tenían a Yamato -comento Dante- menuda mierda de sitio.

-A tu hermano le gustaría -comento Trish pasando la mano por una mesa llena de polvo.

-Es esa clase de frikis aburridos -replico Dante echando un vistazo a las probetas- no sé porque creo que Vergil aquí seria como un niño en una tienda de golosinas.

-Puedes llevarle un recuerdo -dijo Trish riéndose.

Dante no contesto, algo en el suelo había llamado su atención, camino unos pasos y se arrodillo frente al contenedor que en su momento debió contener a Yamato y recogió algo del suelo, luego se levanto y lo acerco a la tenue luz.

Era un relicario de plata, algo sucio por haber permanecido allí abandonado, Dante lo abrió y se encontraron con una foto de una niña que ya conocía, Ren.

-Aquí fue donde lo atraparon -observo Trish.

-Parece que Ren va a tener un pequeño souvenir -comento Dante guardándolo en el bolsillo.

Vuelta a la ciudad Vergil seguía investigando el símbolo cuando Lady llego a la casa que compartían dejándole en la mesa el móvil con las fotos que ella había hecho.

-Se ve mejor que el dibujo de la niña -comento algo agradecido.

-¿Sabes que idiomas es? -le pregunto ella.

-A simple vista no -negó él- pero puedo decirte que no es demoníaco pero dudo que sea humano y de serlo es muy antiguo.

-Así que no es un demonio lo que buscamos -comentó ella.

-No te calmes tan pronto -replico Vergil- digo que la letra no forma parte del alfabeto demoníaco no que detrás de todo no ande un demonio, esto para él puede ser un juego y quizás intente despistarnos. ¿Qué más has averiguado?

-Que aunque las mantuvieron atadas les daba de comer y beber y estaban aseadas -le explico ella- aparte todas estaban bien peinadas, maquilladas y llevaban un camisón blanco. Y que como has podido ver, cada una tenía el mismo símbolo con una letra diferente.

-Muy ritual todo -observo él- cada vez la idea de que están usando a vírgenes para despertar a un demonio está cogiendo más fuerza.

-¿Pero a que demonio? -le pregunto ella.

-No lo sé -replico Vergil- pero lo averiguare, no hay nada que se escape a mí.

Lady sonrió y le dio un besito en el cuello, como si ese gesto lo animase.

-Te ayudare -le dijo ella.

Y así pasaron las horas, buscando en los numerosos libros sobre alfabetos que habían existido alguna vez en el mundo.

-Nada -gruño Vergil empezando a molestarse.

-Cálmate -le dijo ella con voz suave.

-No puedo calmarme -replico él- no puedo creer que no pueda ser capaz de encontrar la respuesta.

-Cariño, ¿y si estamos equivocados? -le pregunto ella- se que has dicho que no puede ser demoníaco, pero quizás sí.

-No lo es….-murmuro él- espera un momento.

Vergil se dirigió al otro lado de la biblioteca y cogió de un estante un viejo tomo lleno de polvo que coloco en su escritorio.

-Tenias razón -le dijo el cazador oscuro- lo hemos enfocado mal desde el principio, ni es humano ni demoníaco, es angelical.

-Venga ya -dijo Lady.

-¿Crees que los ángeles no existen? -le pregunto él- No seas idiota, los demonios alguna vez fueron ángeles que pecaron y fueron castigados.

-Entonces nos enfrentamos….-murmuro ella.

-Si, a ángeles -afirmo él.

* * *

**Buenas!**

**Siento la tardanza, mentiría si dijese que he estado con exámenes y trabajos, he estado viciada a anime y en fin, soy un caso xDDD**

**Como siempre espero que este cap os guste se que es en DmC donde hay ángeles y que en DMC no se mencionan nunca, pero es justo lo que Vergil dice, los demonios alguna vez fueron ángeles, so me he tomado esa pequeña libertad a la hora de escribir esto.**

**No planteo hacerla muy larga,la verdad escribo sobre la marcha y solo tengo claro que pinta Ren en todo esto, así que según vaya escribiendo y teniendo ideas veré cuantos caps mas le quedan. Y si ha habido un poco de Vergil x Lady, los adoro, lo siento si a alguien no le gusta el ship xD**

**Y nada mas, cualquier cosa review,aunque no tengo ni idea de como se contestan ahora las leo y me hacen muy feliz.**

**Hasta otra!**


	5. Investigación ( Parte 2)

-Tenemos que avisar a Dante y a Trish -dijo Lady- en Fortuna no hay nada sobre ángeles, están perdiendo el tiempo.

-En cierto modo no -replico Vergil- estamos a dos casos, nosotros vamos avanzados en este pero no olvides que tenemos a un hombre desaparecido que investigaba sobre este símbolo angelical, grabado a su vez en seis chicas, cualquier cosa que hayan encontrado puede ser vital aunque…

-¿Aunque…? -le pregunto ella.

-Es probable que el humano este muerto -anuncio él- si yo fuese el que se lo ha llevado y supiese que sabe algo que no quiero que sepa lo mataría.

-Ya pero tú eres…..diferente -murmuro Lady.

-Calla e informa a Dante -dijo el cazador oscuro ligeramente picado.

Lady cogió su móvil y marco el número de teléfono de Dante, quien mientras eso sucedía ya estaba saliendo con Trish de Fortuna.

-Dante al habla -contesto cuando cogió el teléfono.

-Tenemos noticias -le dijo Lady.

-Nosotros también -añadió Dante- tu primero.

-Sabemos el origen del símbolo -le anuncio ella- angelical.

-Ángeles, de puta madre -gruño él- creía que estaba extintos.

-Tu hermano no cree que sea necesariamente un ángel sino una secta, algo así como Fortuna pero más pequeño y violento -le explico ella.

-Además de que ya no quedan ángeles -replico él- todos se pasaron al lado oscuro.

-¿Tu que tienes? -le pregunto ella.

-No gran cosa -le contesto Dante- sabemos que desapareció en el laboratorio del tartamudo ese, pero Fortuna estaba vacía, lo que sea que lo llevo ya no sigue allí.

-Vergil dice que puede estar muerto -observo Lady.

-Vergil puede tener razón esta vez -afirmo él.

-Esto es malo -afirmo ella.

-Para mí si -replico Dante- no quiero otra cría en mi local.

-Oh por favor, no seas tan empático no vaya a ser que te parezcas a tu hermano -ironizo ella.

-Tú sí que te pareces a él -replico Dante.

-Vamos Dante -replico desde un lado del aparato la voz de Trish quien tiraba del hombre- se nos hace tarde y aquí ya no hay nada.

-Nos vemos luego Lady -se despidió Dante colgando el teléfono.

Cuando la llamada finalizo la mujer dejo el teléfono sobre la mesa delante de Vergil, suspiro y se paso una mano por el pelo, preocupada.

-¿Y bien? -le pregunto él.

-Ni rastro, no se sabe si está vivo o muerto -le contesto ella-levanta, vayamos el Devil May Cry antes de que lleguen ellos dos.

Mientras tanto en el local de Dante un cansado Nero empezaba a desesperarse, no tenía problemas con los críos, el problema era que no pudo evitar que Patty redecorara de nuevo el Devil May Cry ni que Ren se hiciese con la reserva de sundae de fresa de Dante, en su cabeza ya podía oír de sobras los gritos de su tío por haber dejado que eso sucediese.

-Patty por favor, deja de poner encaje a las cortinas -le suplico a la niña.

-No -se negó ella- así el local está mucho más bonito y da mejor imagen-

-Ren deja de comer helado que te vas a poner mala y ayúdame a ordenar esto -le pidió a la otra.

La aludida alzo la mirada sin dejar de comer y sonrió con malicia pero no se movió ni un ápice.

En ese momento Vergil y Lady llegaron, el primero no pudo esconder la mueca de asco al ver tanto rosa en un mismo cuarto.

En cuanto los vio, Ren de comer y corrió hacia ellos.

-¿Hay noticias? -les pregunto ansiosa por saber la verdad.

-No -negro Lady- lo sentimos, cielo, pero Dante y Trish no han encontrado nada.

La niña bajo la mirada y se apretó la camiseta como si fuese a llorar.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que este muerto -se apresuro a decir Lady- además, hemos encontrado el símbolo, es de un ángel.

-¿Ángeles? -se extraño ella- de pequeña papi me contaba historias sobre ellos. Decía que muchos se volvieron malos por relacionarse con humanos y que se volvieron demonios.

-Mi padre también hacia algo similar -dijo Lady torciendo el gesto, no le gustaba recordar a Arkham.

-¿También se fue a Fortuna? -le pregunto Ren con toda su inocencia.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿vale? -le contesto la mujer.

La niña se dirigió hacia Vergil quien se había sentado en el sitio de Dante y seguía mirando las fotos de los símbolos.

-Mocosa, largo, molestas -le dijo al verla.

-Eres un bruto y un borde -replico la niña- seguro que eres tan tonto que no has visto las letras.

-Si las he visto, pequeña humana -replico él- pero no significan nada.

Ren sonrió y se llevo una mano a la boca, aguantándose una risa.

-De verdad eres tonto -le dijo ella alejándose a jugar al billar con Nero y Patty- léelo todo junto.

-¿Y qué? -replico él- No conozco a nadie con ese nombre.

-Falta una letra, ¿no? -pregunto Lady.

-Es probable -admitió Vergil- pero hay infinidad de posibilidades.

-Exagerado -replico la mujer- no hay tantas, lo que no tenemos es tiempo.

Pasaron un par de horas sin resultado alguno, ya casi era de noche cuando Lady obligo a Vergil a dejarlo hasta que Dante volviese con Trish y pudiesen pensar juntos sobre el nombre. Antes se despidieron de Nero y las dos chiquillas.

-Vosotros sois hijos de un demonio y una humana, ¿no? -le pregunto Ren a Vergil- mi padre me hablo de Sparda.

-Si -afirmo él.

-Mi padre también me conto que hubo un ángel que se volvió demonio por tener relaciones con humanas -le explico ella- a lo mejor tuvo hijos.

-Los ángeles no suelen dejar descendencia -replico Vergil.

-Mi papi me dijo que se llamaba Araziel -le explico ella.

El rostro de Vergil y de Lady cambio por completo al oír eso, tanto que el cazador oscuro agarro a la chiquilla por los hombros con fuerza.

-Estúpida niña humana -le dijo- ¿Por qué no nos lo has dicho antes? ¡Coincide con lo que buscamos!

-Porque no me preguntaste por ello -replico ella forcejeando- ¡querías ser tu más listo y resolverlo solo!

-Por eso odio a los humanos -replico él- no se puede confiar en vosotros porque siempre os guardáis lo que importa.

-Vergil basta -replico Lady- voy a llamar a Dante, ya tenemos un nombre.

* * *

**I'M BACK!**

**Ignoro si alguien ya se lee esto, siento haber tardado, otra vez, los trabajos me tienen ocupada y encima cuando tengo tiempo libre me muero de dolores de cabeza, he hecho este cap entre pausa y pausa y como he podido, no me gusta el resultado pero es lo mejor que he podido.**

**Y si una humana ha sido mas lista que Vergil, le adoro, es mi niño bonito, pero alguna vez tenia que humillarlo de ese modo, es mi castigo hacia él por...porque si xDD**

**Bueno, no me lio mas, gracias por leer y favs/follow/ reviews son bienvenidas!**


End file.
